What lies in the Darkness
by munrochambersfan141
Summary: Andy Cellar stuck by her friends through everything. She was the tough but sweet and compassionate girl the boys leaned on. Can she stay strong when a strange creature escapes during a train crash she witnesses? Rated T of cussing
1. Chapter 1

"Joe?" I inched towards the sad boy sitting on the swings. He looked up at me, tears running down his cheek. "Can I sit?" I gestured towards the swing next to him. He nodded slightly, and I moved over next to him. He looked back down at the ground, sniffling. "This is a stupid question but, how are you feeling?" He shrugged, not looking at me. I turned slightly towards him, "Joe, it's just me. You can talk to me." He looked at me, more tears forming in his eyes, "I miss her." I swallowed my own tears and took his hand in mine, feeling her locket strung between his fingers. A yellow camaro pulled up and Louis Daniard got out. He looked at us then continued inside. Joe stood up, still holding my head tightly. I stood up with him, turning to the house. Suddenly his dad burst out the door, dragging Louis along with him. He pulled him to the patrol car and put him in the back. Looking up he noticed us, "I'll be back later, Joe." Joe swallowed hard and gripped my hand even tighter. When the patrol car was out of sight, he turned to me, tears flowing down his cheeks. I let go of his hand long enough to wrap my arms around his neck. He instantly wrapped his around my waist and buried his face in my hair. Looking at the house full of sad, empty expressions, I saw the four other boys at the window. I pulled away from Joe and smiled at him. He smiled back and wiped his face. "The boys are staring." He chuckled some and looked over his shoulder. He waved at the boys in the window then turned back to me, "Should we get back inside?" I nodded, taking his hand again and heading to the house.

**May that same year**

"Come on guys, let's go." I leaned against my locker, waiting for Martin to clear his out. Cary sat on the floor digging through his bag. "How did you manage a whole year without someone finding out that most of your bag is full of fireworks?" I asked sliding down next to him. He shrugged and looked up at Martin, "You almost ready Smartin?" A group of kids ran by screaming and yelling. "I don't feel so good." Martin grabbed his stomach and leaned into his locker. Cary and I stood up fast, knowing what was about to happen. "Okay, Martin, let's get to the trash can right over there." Before I could step forward Martin barfed all over his locker. Cary burst into a laughing fit and I just sighed, "I'll go find the janitor. Cary take him to the nurse." Once the janitor had cleaned up the mess, Cary and I walked outside. "Tell Joe and Charles, I'll see them at midnight." I yelled over my shoulder running to my brothers beat up car. Cary just waved back and ran off over to the boys.

"How was your last day?" Chris asked as I slid in. I shrugged, tossing my bag in the back, "Okay. I'm glad it's over." Chris drove the car down the road a while before speaking, "Mom and dad are fighting again. I'm staying at Greg's. You got somewhere to go?" I shrugged, "Nah. I'll stay home. It'll be fine." Chris looked at me saddened, "Andy, I don't want you to be around them when they're like that." Rolling my eyes I looked out the window, "I'm not a little girl anymore." Chris patted my leg, making me look at him, "I know you're not. But you're still my little sister." I smiled, "I won't even be there when the fighting gets bad." He pulled into the local seven-eleven, turning off the car, "Why not? Seeking out?" I nodded, "Yep. Gunna help Charles with his movie. We're sneaking out at Midnight to do a train scene." He chuckled and shook his head, "If I was a mature adult I would tell you not to sneak out," He put me in a head lock, "But I'm not, so have fun kiddo. Tell Joe I said hi." I smiled and ripped my head out from under his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

At home, my mom was in the kitchen. She stood at the sink cleaning the dish. Looking over her shoulder she smile at me, "How was your last day hunny?" I propped myself up on the counter while Chris walked to the fridge, "It was okay." She dried her hands off and turned to me, "None of the boys with you." I shook my head, "Nope." She smiled, "I miss them. They don't come here much." Chris tossed me a water, as I jumped off the counter, "Maybe they're all scared." She looked at me, "Scared of what?" I looked back at her, "You and dad. Remember springbreak? They all came over for a movie and you two had that huge argument. You guys threw stuff around and cuss-" She put her hands okay, "Okay, okay. Andrea, go upstairs. I really don't want to talk about this." I rolled my eyes, "Then do something about it." She threw the hand towel down, "Andrea Grace, don't ever back talk me?" I slammed my water down, "Why? Are you going to hit me like you did dad? Are you going to kick me out like you did Chris? Because if you are, I'm more than happy to walk out myself." She sighed and leaned on the counter, rubbing her face in her hands, "I know things are hard hunny, but we all need to stick together." Chris grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear, "Be nice." I scoffed, "How can you two stand here and tell me to be nice and that we need to stick together? You are just as bad." Grabbing my water bottle I stormed upstairs. I buried my head in my pillow and cried. Not out of sadness, but out of anger. The buzz of my walkie talkie made me pull myself together.

"Hey Joe. What's up?" I buzzed back. There was a moment of silence then he responded, "Nothing just wanted to say hi. Didn't really see you today." I smiled and leaned against my head board, "Yup, today I was invisible," I sighed, "Can't wait for tonight. I really need to get away." Joe took no time replying, "Your parents." I stood up and crawled out my window, sitting on the porch, "Nope, this time it was my mom and me. She told me that we all have to stick together." I closed my eyes against the hot sun, "I don't want to do this anymore Joe. I hate being here, and in this situation." "I know," Joe responded, "Hey, I'm heading over to Charles'. Meet me there?" I looked back at my closed door then nodded, "I'm on my way." Climbing back through the window, I ran down stairs, "Going to hang with Joe and Charles. See you later." I didn't wait for my mom's response as I ran down the street towards the Lamb house.

"Okay, you two sit down and watch this." Charles said to us as he hung a blanket over the window. A zombie clip from his movie played on the projection screen in front of me and Joe. We watched in amusmant. When it ended we turned to Charles. "That was a really good zombie murder." Joe said smirking. I nodded. "Yeah, but it's not a story yet. Older kids are entering this film festival," He removed the sheet from the window, "15 and 16-year-olds, who have better stories and cars and production value. I've got nothing." I stood up and walked over to him, "That's not true. You've got us." He just gave me a look. Mr Kaznyk yelled at him from the kitchen, "Charles, dinner!" He rolled his eyes, "I'm coming!" Walking over to his bed, he looked through the magazine that lay on it, "There's this article I want you to read, Joe. It explains everything about stories." Joe and I walked over to him. "I just don't understand how the wife helps make it a story. And why not Andy?" I shrugged at him. "Jesus, this is what I've been explaining. That scene we're filming tonight, where the wife is telling the detective that she's scared for him, that she loves him." Joe smiled and shook his head, "I can't believe you talked to Alice Dainard." I smirked and rolled my eyes at him before sitting back down on the chair. Mr. Kaznyk yelled for Charles, "Charles, come on. Move it!" Charles once again rolled his eyes and yelled back, "I'm coming!" Mr. Kaznyk yelled back, "And wash you hands this time!" Which made me snicker. "So he investigates the zombie stuff, you feel something. You don't want him to die because they love eachother. That make sense?" Joe still smiled, "Alice Dainard. That's awesome." Charles shook his head, "You're impossible." Mrs. Kaznyk shouted for him one last time. "God, Mom, I'm coming!" Charles shouted before turning back to us, "Midnight okay? Don't forget." We nodded our heads once, "Won't forget." Charles handed Joe a magazine before we walked out, "Read this."

When we got down stairs Mrs. Kaznyk and Jennifer, Charles older sister were arguing. "It's your turn to babysit." Mrs. Kaznyk said stirring mashed potatoes. Jennifer shook her head, "Why can't I switch with Charles?" Charles joined in the conversation, "Maybe cause you crushed Charles' top hat. You ever think of that?" Jennifer turned around and glared at him, "Oh really? Well, guess what? We're switching." Charles walked up to her, leaving me and Joe at the doorway, "Oh really? Well, guess what? No, we're not." Mrs. Kaznyk broke up the fight, "That's enough. Charles, take this to the table. Benji, time for dinner. Hey Joe, Andrea." Joe answered before me, "Night, Mrs. Kazynk." I just waved. She smiled and pointed at the table, "Take a seat. We have lots of food for the both of you." Joe and I shook our head. "No, we're okay. Really. Thank you though. See ya tomorrow Charles." Charles turned back to us, "Later days." A roll was stuffed in his mouth. I clapped my hands together and he tossed me one. Mr. Kaznyk looked at us, "There's always a place for you two here. You know that." We nodded together, "Yes sir. Thank you." Joe grabbed my wrist and drug me out of the house.

"Why do they always do that? Make us feel worse than we already do?" I asked pulling my backpack up onto my back. Joe shrugged, "I don't know. Trying to show support, I guess. I'll see you at midnight." I smiled and nodded, "See ya later." Turning in the other direction, I jogged towards my house, turning around to wave goodbye to Joe. He smiled and waved back. He always made me feel different than the others. Not in that way, just, I felt like I could connect to him. Like we were the same person sometimes. He was my bestfriend. Smiling to myself, I shoved my hands in my back pockets and continued to my house.

Around 11:45 there was a tap at my window. I opened my curtains to see Cary waiting for me. I grabbed my jacket and climbed out the window, following him, Preston and Martin to the curb where we were meeting Joe and Charles. They were already there when we got there. I sat down next to Cary and leaned over Charles and Preston to steal a couple twizzlers from Joe. They all of a sudden broken out into song, "Bum,bum, bum... you, my little pretty one, my pretty one, when you gunna give me some time, Sharona? Make my motor run, my motor run!" I laughed at Cary's guitar solo. "Wait, so, guys, people are turning into zombies because of the chemical factory, right?" Martin asked, making us all groan and roll our eyes. Charles leaned forward to looked at him, "I don't see how the guy playing Detective Hathaway can ask where the zombies are coming from. Jesus." I smirked and rested my head on Preston's shoulder, tried from the day. Martin looked over his script, "Well technically, Hathaway hasn't even..." Before he could finish, Charles threw a twizzler at his face, "Shut up." We all burst in a laughing fit. "Was that a rock?" Martin asked holding his face. Cary and I laughed, "I'm sorry, Smartin." "It was a twizzler." Joe laughed out. We laughed until Joe stopped us, "Hey guys, look. Guys, look!" Headlights appeared down the street and we all stood, gathering our things. Cary patter Martin's back, "It's okay Smartin." I giggle, chewing on a twizzler. Joe and Charles leaned into the car window talking to Alice.

On the way there, I sat halfway on Joe's lap and halfway on Martin's. Sure this wasn't safe, but niether was a 13-year-old driving a car either. "So I wrote a couple new lines. Can I show you?" Charles asked turning to Alice. Martin immediately stiffened, "New lines? Charles, do I have new lines?" Charles just ignored him, "You know what would be great? Is if you could cry during the scene. Can you do that?" Alice glanced at him, "No." Cary turned to her and smiled, "You know the first place I'm gonna drive when I get my license?" Joe leaned forward some and handed Alice a twizzler, "Want one?" She looked at him the rearview mirror and took it. Martin shook his head, "Wait so I have new lines, right? Because I just learned these."

**Holy Reviews! I didn't think people would like this story.**

**I will update soon. **

**Hope you guys still like it. **

**REVIEW :P**


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the train station, Charles flew from the car, "Guys there's an electrical outlet here." Cary, Preston, Joe and I were in a conversation about if we weren't humans what we would be. "I'd be a tree." I said sliding off of Martin and Joe's lap. Cary laughed, "Of anything, why that?" I shrugged, walking to the truck. "Charles! Charles, man, do I have new lines or not?" Martin asked before some of his lines flew from his hands and across the field next to us. Preston watched with amusment, "Well, you just lost all your new lines, Martin." We carried all the equipment over to where Charles wanted us to film. "Guys, this is going to be great. Get the lights and camera set up on that end, we'll shoot this direction first. Joe, get the mike plugged in and make sure that the batteries are in the camera before you do makeup."

I sat down and leaned against the posts of the railing, Cary sitting next to me, "Look, I took apart two packs of cherry bombs and I made my own M-80s. Do wanna see?" I smirked and closed my eyes. "Your obsession with fireworks, and I'm saying this as a friend, scares me, and my mother." I laughed at Preston's comment. To the side, Martin when over his lines. Charles worked on his own script, "Martin! I wrote a new line." Martin looked at him, "What? No." Charles stood up and walked over to him, "What do you mean, 'no'? It's awesome. Okay so you know that part when..." Martin shook his head again, "I just finished memorizing this line." Charles shrugged, "It's not going to be hard...So you know that part when you say..." Martin cut him off again, "Well, where'd the other line go?" Charles sighed, "It's gone. This one's better." Martin looked down at his hands, "Now, I'm not prepared." Charles showed him, his own script, "Look it flows better. 'Honey, I love you.' 'I love you too.' See? It flows?" Martin nodded, "I know, but you keep changing things and making it more difficult for me." Charles face-palmed, "It's... Martin it's simple. 'I love you too.' It's like four words." Martin glanced over at me and shook his head, "Four words that I don't have memorized." Charles looked at me too then back to Charles, "Martin can you say, 'I love you.'? Martin sighed and nodded.

"So the scene is very emotional. Alice, Mrs. Hathaway really doesn't want her husband to keep investigating these zombie murders." Alice nodded at Charles, "Yeah I know." Charles continued nonetheless, "You really hate it." Alice nodded again, "We read it. We get it." Charles looked at her hurt, "God, I'm just directing, " Joe and I exchanged smirks while Charles continued bossing people around, "Martin. Martin, get in position. You need to reassure her. Do you know what 'reassure her' means?" I rolled my eyes, "He's slow, not a dumbass, Charles." He glared at me then turned around, "Okay. We're gonna shoot on Alice's side first. Okay, Preston, so, few seconds after I say action, I want you to walk over to the pay phone. You know, make the place look like it's busy." Preston nodded, "I know what that looks like." "Andy, stand at the ticket counter, pretend to be buying a ticket or something." I nodded. Suddenly, firecrakers went off. I laughed at Cary's excited expression. "Asshole," Charles stomped over to him, "Could you stop blowing shit up for two seconds and deal with the camera?" Cary closed his lighter and smiled up at Charles, "God. Sorry, man." He looked at me and I smirked back, "Little pyro." Charles walked over to Joe, "Okay you guys, let's rehearse this. But remember, save the real preformance for when we're filming. Here we go. Positions and action!"

Martin and Alice resighted their lines. Alice did an amazing job. She had everyone speechless, even me. "Was that good?" She asked Charles. He nodded, "Uh, uh. Yeah. Yeah, that was... That was great." Suddenly in the distance we could hear a train coming. Charles ran to the other side of the platform and turned to us, "Production value! Cary, you put film in the camera, right?" Cary shook his head, "I didn't put in." Charles ran back over to us, "What? Put it in, put it in!" I leaned over to and whispered, "That's what she said." getting a small chuckle out of him. "Joe get the mike ready! Go, go, go! Get in costume, costume, costume. Joe help her! Andy get in position. Martin, get that tripod set up. Preston, position!" We all ran around, hurriedly, trying to get things ready in time. "We'll start on Alice's and pane to the train, right?" Cary asked but got no answer. Charles yelled at Cary to hurry as he put the film in. Cary rolled his eyes and yelled back, "Shut up! I am trying!" I just stood to the side, taking in the whole situation. "Hurry! Get it set up! Positions, positions! Ready. Start filming. Be extra loud when the train passes by. Here we go. And action!" Preston and I counted to five then moved into the picture. Alice and Martin repeated there lines, yelling when the train passed by. Suddenly Joe yelled, "Guys watch out!" We all looked at him, "Joe what the hell are you..." Charles began, but before he could finish the front of the train exploded. "Oh my God!" Cary screamed. "Run!" We all took off for the other side of the platfrom, but that end of the train exploded too. "Holy shit!" Cary yelled as well all turned around and ran the other way. Joe stopped and turned around, "Alice!" We watched her run in the other direction. "Joe, let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him. "We got to go!" Charles yelled pulling me along. Preston and Martin were nowhere to be seen. Joe had his hand tightly wrapped around mine as we dodged falling debris. "I dont wanna die!" Charles yelled.

A large train car split us up. Over the train explosion I heard Cary yell. I could still feel Joe's hand in mine, so I knew I wasn't alone. We ran as fast as we could. Explosions happened everywhere. Suddenly a large object fell in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. On it were the words, "Dangerous. Explosive." Joe pulled me away, but before we could get far enough away, it blew up, sending us to the ground. We immediately covered our heads and waited for everything to end. When it did, it go quiet. I turned my head to look at Joe, who was looking at me. There was a loud bang behind us and we shot up. Turing around we say a train car, rock back and forth. Something was inside it. I moved over closer to Joe as the car door flew into the air and landed mere feeet from us. We looked back at the train car but nothing else happened. Panting, we looked at eachother then ran off to find the others.

Climbing up onto a pile of rubbish we found Martin and Preston. "Guys." Joe said getting their attention. Preston looked up at us, "I'm okay." I jumped down and ran over to Martin, who was leaned over vomiting, "Martin are you okay?" He nodded. "But I think I'm having a heart attack. And I have a scrape." Preston continued. "Joe!" I sighed at the sound of Cary's voice, him and Charles were alright. "Oh my God! Guys did you see those explosions?" Yep, Cary was fine. "You guys seen Alice?" Joe called back. "That was unbelievable!" Cary and Charles walked over. "Why did this happen?" Martin asked looking around. Charles patted his back, "Martin, it's gonna be okay?" He spun around quickly, "No it's not, dude. Look at this." Joe stood over a pile of rubble. A red liquid covered on side. I pushed Martin over towards Cary as he whispered, "Shit, shit, shit, shit." We were too wound up in the sight of the blood we didn't notice Alice appear until she asked, "What's all the blood?" No one replied. "What's the blood? Did someone get hurt?" She asked quietly. Joe turned back to the blood and began to lift up the rubble. "Joe, what are you doing!" Cary yelled. We all joined in, telling him not to. He pulled out a box and smiled at me, "It's my fake blood. It's okay, it's fake." We all sighed and looked at one another. What the hell did we just witness?

**Reading over this, I realize how much I make it seem like an JoeXOC, just by how close they are, but Andy doesn't get any romance. **

**Yet.**

**I am thinking of after this story continuing it, but idk. **

**I'll think about it.**

**REVIEW :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over at Preston, noticing him looking at the ground. "Guys," He said looking up, "Come here. What are these things?" I was the first over there. Martin followed behind, "Shit, no one cares! Look around you." The others followed suit. "They look like white Rubik's Cubes, or something." Preston shook his head handing me one, "I don't think that's what they are. They don't move." I tossed it in the air slightly, "They're heavy, like metal or something." Charles came up and looked around, "There's like a billion of them!" Martin was still over crying, "What going on?" Charles moved over to console him, "Martin, it's gonna be okay, all right?" Martin shook his head, "Are you serious?" Suddenly Cary's voice came from over us, "You guys! Get up here. You can see everything from up here!" We headed up the train car. "Joe." I placed my hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. He stuffed one of the cubes in his pocket and followed me.

"According to my Uncle Seth, an accident like this is exceptionally rare." I glared at Preston's like fun fact. "It wasn't an accident." We all instantly looked at Joe. I stepped over to him, "What?" "There was a truck on the train tracks." I looked in disbelief at Cary who stood next to me. He shook his head, "Are you serious?" "What, like, driving on the tracks?" Charles asked also in disbelief. Joe turned and pointed, "There." Off in the distance we saw a white truck. It was smashed badly. "Oh, my gosh." Cary whispered. Swallowing hard, I jumped down the different layers of debris and walked towards the truck. I could hear the others following me. I stopped a few feet away from the truck. "How could a pickup truck derail a train, man? That's impossible." Martin whined as he and Preston approached. "Obvisouly, it isn't." Preston retorted. "Holy shit." Cary stared in disbelief at the truck. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who knew who was in that truck. "Guys is that him?" Charles as looking at all of us. Alice nodded, "Yeah it's him." Martin was, as always, out of the loop, "Who?" "It is. Yeah for sure." Preston whined. "Who is it?" Martin asked again. Alice stepped forward, "Doctor Woodward." Martin sighed, "Doctor Woodward, the science guy?" Preston corrected him, "Biology." And Cary corrected him, "Honors Biology." Martin huffed, "Wow. I'm not in his class." Cary scoffed, "We know." I blocked out the conversation, staring at Alice inch closer to the unconcious teacher. She touched him and his hand fell, dropping something. She picked it up and Cary walked over. Joe and I followed, along with the others. "Map of the Contigous United States." Preston read aloud. "What's the writing?" Joe asked, glancing at me. I shrugged at him. "Dates and times." Alice said blankly. "Guys, what's this line?" Charles traced the red line across the paper. Joe stood up straighter, "It's a schedule for the train." Suddenly a hand appeared, ripping the paper from us. We screamed and jumped back.

Dr. Woodward looked at us, blood running down his face, "Who are you?" Charles stepped forward, even though I grabbed at his arm to stop him, "Dr. Woodward, it's me. Charles Kaznyk. From fourth period. You've been in an accident. You're gonna be okay." He pulled out a gun. Cary was the first to respond, "Back!" Charles stumbled back into me and Joe, "Holy shit!" Dr. Woodward rested his hand on the steering wheel, "They will kill you. Do not speak of this. Or else you and your parents will die." Joe pointed over Cary's head, "Guys look." Men with flashlights were coming our way. "We shouldn't be here." Alice said quietly. Dr. Woodward pointed the gun at us, "Go!" We all screamed. "Go!" Joe yelled turning to run. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my behind him. I could hear Cary yelling behind us, "Holy shit! Run! Shit!" I ran as fast as I could. When we reached where the platform used to be, we hurried to collect our things. Preston slowed down his run, "Guys, there are a lot of nails on the ground. Be careful." I spun around, "Shut the hell up, Preston!" The boys stared at me for a moment then continued gathering their things. Alice yelled at us from the car.

Alice drove as quickly as she could. I was squashed between Charles and Martin, listening to them whine. "Holy shit, that was insane." Charles rubbed his face, distressed. "My heart is pounding! That train could have killed us!" I stared start ahead of me, still trying to comphrend everything that had happened. Everyone shout and cried around me until, "Guys, keep it down." Joe and Alice talked quietly amongst themselves. Again he turned around, "Guys! We are not saying anything, are we?" He looked at Charles then to me. I nodded but couldn't reply.

When we reached our drop off we took everything we needed from the trunk. Joe talked to Alice for a moment then she drove off. We watched her leave, then slowly all of us turned to eachother. "You want me to walk you home?" Joe asked following me down the street. I shook me head, not looking at him. "Andy, are you okay?" He asked trying to keep up with my pace. I, again, shook my head. He grabbed my hand and made me stop, "Good. Niether am I. Please, let me walk you home." I stared at his big sad brown eyes and nodded, "Okay." His hand didn't leave mine, until we reached my house. We could hear my parents fighting inside. I sighed and looked at Joe, "See you tomorrow." He gave me a half-sided smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "See ya." I looked up at the two story house, before heading to the back yard. I jumped the fence and climbed the oak tree. Walking down the roof, over to my window, I climbed in and began changing. Sneaking out, I tiptoed to the bathroom. In the mirror, I realized how bad I looked. My face was covered in dirt and ash. My hair was tangled. I quickly cleaned myself up and tiptoed back to my room.

Just as I was about to shut my door, I heard it. "Then why don't you leave!" My mom yelled, "You're never here anyway. You'd be doing us all a favor." I opened the door wider to hear more. "And what are you going to tell Andy? She's not a little girl anymore. You can't say daddy went on vacation, for a long time." Stepping into the hallway, I ran downstairs and stopped in the living room doorway. My parents stood facing eachother. "Matt, she'd probably be happy you're gone. This is all your fault, in the first place." Before I could even register the situation, my dad smacked my mom. Hard enough to knock her down. "Dad!" I screamed, tears running down my face. He turned around, saddness covering his face, "Andrea, hunny. I-" He stepped closer to me, but I backed away. Forgetting I was in short and a t-shirt, I ran out into the cold night. My feet thudding against the cold concrete as I ran. I ran until I reached the school. It was the only place I could think of. I leaned against the wall, and slid down onto my butt. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I balled my eyes out, wishing my brother was here.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked slowly home from the school. The sun was rising and it was getting warmer out. As I passed Charles' house, Mr. Kaznyk waved at me, "Morning Andy. What- what are you, uh." I looked down at my wardrobe, and laughed nervously, "Had to do some thinking. Walking helps. When I have to think, I have to think." He nodded, "Okay Andrea. See you around." I nodded and waved to him before running back to my house.

Inside, I bypassed my mom and went start to my room. I entered it just as my walkie talkie buzzed, "Andy? Andy you there?" I picked it up quickly, "Yeah, Charles. What's up." I put it back down and grabbed a change of clothes. "We're filming on the hill, by the crash. Meet us by Cary's in thirty mintues." I licked my lips, half wanting to say I wasn't doing the movie anymore, but I picked it up and said, "Okay. I'll be there." I pulled on a white blouse and a pair of highwaisted shorts and slid on my keds, before running back down stairs. I was halfway out the door when Chris caught my arm. "Hey, Chris. How was Greg's?" I smiled, trying to be happy. "Shut up dumbass. Mom told me everything. C'mon." He pulled me into a warm, safe hug, and I didn't object. When we pulled away I smiled up at him, "I'll see you later." He sighed and nodded then let me go.

I stood next to Joe, headphones blocking everything out but the lines of the movie. Joe elbowed me when Charles called cut. "That was mint! Oh, my God, with the train...So good. Joe reload the cap gun. Andy how'd it sound to you?" I gave him a simple thumbs up and removed the head phones. Joe glanced at me, "What's wrong." I shook my head, "Nothing." Joe stared at me a moment longer then let it go. "Guys, did it really look good? My death?" Cary asked running back up the hill to us. "Dude it looked awesome." Charles smiled. Cary walked over to me and winked, "That was magic." I giggled, shaking my head at him. Joe walked over to Alice. And as much as I love the fact that he had crush on her, but slowly, it seemed like I was losing my best friend. I sighed and walked over to where the others stood. Joe looked through the camera at the crash, "The whole things an Air Force Train." Alice and I looked at eachother, "What?"

"I make models. Like, plastic ones," Joe said when we were all sitting at the diner, "You know, glue them, paint them..." Preston snickered, "And he's not embarrassed by that." I smiled at Joe, who just looked at me, then I turned to Preston, "Look who's talking, Math Camp." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I felt Joe step on my foot. I glanced at him and he gave me a toothy grin. "Thanks," Charles said to the waitress, "Can I have a coffee, please? Cream on the side." We all looked at him confused. "He's so sophisticated." Cary said to Alice. "Shut up. I like coffee." Charles replied. Cary shook his head, "No one likes coffee." Joe sighed and continued talking, "Air Force trains, even the models, have these hooks..." Before he could finish Preston interrupted him, "Ohhhh they do! For when the trains are loaded on the transport ships." Joe glared at him then continued, "Every car in that crash had hook." Again he was interrupted. This time by Charles, "Joe, would you stop talking about it, all right?"

Martin leaned forward next to me, "Wait, guys? Am I the only one who doesn't understand what any of this means?" Cary leaned forward as well, "Probably, Smartin." Martin sat back, "Cary, shut up." "You shut up." Cary retorted. "I don't like it when you call me that." Martin whined. "I'm sorry Smartin. Let's go cry about it." Cary leaned forward again at looked at our end of the table. I smirked at their argument. "Dr. Woodward had that map. He drove onto the train tracks," Joe said more to himself, "Maybe there was something he wanted to," We all nodded and together said, "Destroy." Charles huffed, "Would you all just shut up?" Cary munched on a fry, "Maybe he was just sick of being old and wanted to kill himself." Charles shook his head, "That's a dumb idea." I nodded, "He had a gun. Why didn't he use that?" Cary shrugged looking at me, "Out of bullets?" Preston was going into his super smart brain mode, "There are infinitely more effective ways to commit suicide. Pills, hanging..." Cary's yelling, distracted us from Preston's little lesson, "Hey! Pussy! Stop taking the fries away." Charles took the fries away, "I ordered them for a reason." The waitress walked by and Cary stopped him, "Excuse me. Could we get another order of fries? My friend here is fat." The waitress nodded and walked away. "Funny chompers. At least I don't have to use a booster set." Charles retorted. Preston continued talking, "You could jump from a building." Martin nodded, "Or fall down some stairs." I shook my head, "That's not really effective. You could break a bone or go into a coma but not die." I turned back to the more important conversation. "If it's the Air Force, what would the Air Force have on the train?" Alice asked looking between me and Joe. Before anyone could answer Charles turned to her, "Jesus, shut up about it. You heard what Old Man Woodward said, we can't talk about this. Joe, seriously. Do you really wanna take a chance that something could happen to your dad too?" Joe leaned back in his chair, and swallowed hard. "Charles." I glared at the boy across the table. He just shrugged.

I sat on Charles' couch, listening to the footage from yesterday. Everyone else was around, doing their thing. I removed my headphones just as Charles and Cary walked up to Joe. "Hey, Joe. We need some more footage of the train crash. Obviously. You know that train model you just made?" I stood up and walked over to them. Cary smiled eagerly up at Joe, "Your cargo train." Charles looked at him then back to Joe, "I want to blow it up and film it." My head shot to Charles' direction, wide eyed. "Let me blow it up." Cary said even more excited. I looked back at Joe. He sighed, "Yeah, sure." Charles and Cary highfive, "Mint!" "What?" I asked turning back to Joe. He just shook his head, "It's fine." I stared at him for a moment then walked back over to the couch. When I sat down, the power flickered. "Whoa." Cary said sitting down next to me. "Dude, that's bitching." Martin smiled. Charles looked around, "Dude, that's like the third time it's happened."

I looked up at Joe and Alice. He seemed to be opening up more to her than he was to me now. Was I losing my best friend? Cary elbowed my side, breaking my stare. I turned to him, "What?" He shrugged. Charles came and sat down next to me, "I hope Joe doesn't screw up my movie, with the whole Alice thing." I nodded looking at my hands. I didn't want to lose Joe. But I don't have control of whatever happens.

**sooo, whatcha think?**

**REVIEWS :P**


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned against my bed, tossing a small rubber ball in the air. What happened today? With the whole Joe being shy with me and Cary nudging me. I need to figure things out and get my life straight. Was I falling for my best friend? I didn't feel like it, I just felt abandoned. He had always been there for me. I had always been there for him. Then Alice came along and I was pushed to the side.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Come-come in." My door slowly opened and Chris walked in, "Hey kiddo. I've got some news." I sat up and smiled at him, "Okay, shoot." He sat down on my bed, "Well, I got a job." My smile widened and I hugged him tightly, "That's great. Where is it?" Chris sighed, "Two towns over." I stopped smiling and looked at him, "That'll be a long commute from here to there." He shook his head, "Andy, I'm going to move out there." My mouth dropped open, "Congatulations." "I'll still come to visit," Chris tried to smile, "On the holidays and some weekends." I shook my head, "So what am I supposed to do?" Chris looked confused, "What you've always done. Andy, this isn't life altering." I scoffed, "For you." I stood up and walked to my dresser. He looked over at me, "Are you okay? You've been acting wierd since that night you snuck out." Swallowing hard, I shrugged, "I'm fine." He stood up and walked over to me, stuffing his arms in his pockets, "I promise I'll come back to visit." I nodded. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, smirking down at me. I shook my head, "I could never be mad at you. You're my brother." He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug, "I love you, sis." I buried my face in his chest, "I love you too."

When Chris left, I fell back onto my bed. Instantly the thoughts from earlier came flooding into my mind. Joe had told me everything for the very beginning. I had told him everything. I had to stop thinking about this. It was putting a damper on my life right now. Rolling over onto my back, I began tossing the ball in the air again. The house was quiet, without my dad here. My mom seemed a little distant know though. She didn't talk as much and kept to herself. I sighed and stood up. Walking to my window, I climbed out into the cool summer air and sat down. Trees rustled around me, as I looked up at the sky. It always seemed to calm me down. I relaxed and looked up at the stars. There was shuffling below me. Irregular shuffling. I sat up and inched towards the edge. Leaning over to get a better look, a head popped up. "Cary! Jesus! What the hell are you doing here?" He pulled himself up and onto the roof, smirking, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was in the neighborhood." I nodded crossing my arms, "In the neighbor hood? You live three blocks over." His smile vanished and he shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you." I leaned against the window sill, "Okay. What's up?" He seemed suddenly uneasy.

He played with his shoe laces, avoiding my eyes. "Cary, what did you have to tell me?" I saw him swallow and flip his blonde hair out of his face. Finally he looked up at me, "Do you like Joe? Like, like him, like him." My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. I didn't know the answer to that. Cary looked at me now, straight in the eyes. A sad expression covered his face. Finally, I shook my head, "No, why?" Cary shrugged, "I see you looking at him alot. And you two are so close. I just assumed-" My eyebrows raised, "Why do you even car if I like him or not?" Cary became uneasy again and went back to messing with his shoes. Suddenly it dawned on me. My mouth fell open, "Cary, do you- do you like me?" He looked up at me quickly and let out a nervous chuckle. I looked back at him completely serious. His smiled faded and he nodded. I coudn't believe it Cary liked me? "Since when?" He shrugged his shoulders, looking out at the trees, "I don't know, it just kinda happened. I was going to tell you earlier at Charles' but, I froze up." I licked my lips still trying to grasp on to the conversation, "Do the guys know." He shook his head, "Hell no. They wouldn't keep it a secret. They'd tease me about it too. I already get enough shit about my braces and height." I was still at a loss of words. Cary likes me. I guess he's kinda cute, in a pyro, hyper kind of way. I mean he wouldn't be my first choice but he was definately a possibility. And he was only like an inch/half-an-inch shorter than me. I looked at him and smiled, "Cary-" He interrupted my before I could finish, "I would of told you sooner, but I thought you liked Joe. And I was really nervous. Can you do me a favor though?" I nodded and smiled. "Could you pretend this conversation never happened?" He asked me with hopefull eyes. My smiled faded, "What? Why?" He shrugged and stood up, "Because- just do it okay?" I stood up followed him to the edge, "Okay, fine."

He smiled at me before climbing down the tree. He began walking away. "Hey, Cary!" He turned and looked up at me. "Thanks," I yelled down, "For telling me." Cary looked down at his shoes then waved goodbye to me. I waved back, watching him disappear. Turning around I groaned. Why were things getting so confusing? Did I like Joe or not? Was I starting to like Cary? Do I like anybody at all? Jesus, being a 14-year-old girl sucks!

**I am thinking about turning this into a CaryXOC (Andy) story...**

**I like romance and Cary so :)**

**REVIEWS :P**


End file.
